


The One Where Bryce Adopts a Kitten

by frogy



Series: And Scene [6]
Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: What it says in the title, originally a tumblr fic.
Relationships: Bryce Marcus/Jared Matheson
Series: And Scene [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The One Where Bryce Adopts a Kitten

  
Image Description: Nine photos of adoptable cats. One of the is an orange kitten labeled "Hobgoblin 3, Kitten, Maine Coon Mix"

Bryce adopts Hobgoblin 3. It’s a few years in the future when he’s on some less (management relationship-wise) shitty team. They are doing their annual animal charity calendar photoshoot and this one kitten keeps climbing up his back and sitting on his shoulder and ever time he takes it off, it climbs right back up again, and it’s pretty darn adorable how persistent this little ball of orange fluff is. And one of the guys makes a joke (again, because less shitty) about how Bryce has been adopted which reminds Bryce that actually, you can take animals home from the shelter.

Jared, several hours later and many time zones away, comes back to his phone blowing up with texts from Bryce even though Bryce knew Jared was unavailable. Jared doesn’t think anything of it. Jared would never tell Bryce that he’s bad at time zones, but Bryce is bad at time zones. 

The first text is actually a photo. If Bryce were trying to take a selfie of himself, he would have failed. The picture shows the bottom right part of his face, the tip of his nose, his lips, the cut of his jaw, but that’s not the important part. The important part is the tiny orange kitten perched on Bryce’s shoulder. 

The second text says _u like cats rite_

The third text says _theyr calling her hobgoblin 3 but i thought tigger bcuz shes orange u no_

The forth, fifth, and sixth texts are _u always say ur family are hobgoblins so its like shes ment to be ours_ and _wiat should i not have said that_ and _u know i love your fmaily_

The next text is another photo, the kitten looking possibly even tinier, held at arms length in Bryce’s big hand so he could get the photo. The kitten is reaching its paws out like it wants back on Bryce’s shoulder, which, fair.

The last text from Bryce is just an impatient _???????????_

Jared usually holds himself to higher texting standards than this, but before he can reply with words, he sends back _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
